camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:The Quest To Kill A Stupid Griffin
Number of Questers-4 #Devin Thatcher- son of Set (leader)- Shadowsoldier3 #Jamie Gilette- daughter of Nehkbet- Brocky292 #Angel Murry-daughter of Horus- AlphaDolphin19 #Alicia Morez- daughter of Bast- AstridMyx Overview of quest- They travel until they get to Kansas City where they stay for the rest of the day. The next day they get ambushed by a group of chaos nymphs and after dealing with them, leave the city hastily (the method of travel will be decided later). They have to stop again at Baltimore. There two sphynxes attack them, and once they are dealt with, Isis approaches them and reveales to the other campers that they have been decieved by her brother, Set. Isis will then tell them that Set is fooling around with mortals in Washington DC and that they have a choice.They may either kill the griffin and gain favor with Set, or they may face Set and gain favor with Horus. Either way, they go to the city they decide to go to and once they defeat whichever the chose, Set either shadow-travels them all back or Horus turns them into falcons and returns them to camp. Once they are back the god the help shows his gratitude by thanking them and letting them know that they now have his support, if they ever need it. Dumb people Don't Survive 04:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) This quest has been approved please search for more questers. ---- Devin: *walks to the main house and waits for the others to arrive while playing with his necklace* Jamie: ''*She walks up to the main house and hugs Devin* Hey, you ready?? '''Devin:' Yep, although we have to wait for the other two people to arrive. Jamie: 'Okay. ''*She holds Devin's hand and rests her head on his shoulder* 'Angel: '*''walks up''* I'm ready to go. Who else are we waiting for? '''Devin: *notices Angel* Hey, just one other person. I think her name was Alicia. Jamie: '''Hi my names Jamie. What's your's? '''Angel: '''I'm Angel. '''Jamie: '''Nice to meet you. '''Alicia: *she runs up carrying a small backpack* Hey Guys! I'm alicia. sorry if I'm late. Devin: *''looks over at Alicia*'' Hey, its fine we just got here. By the way, does anyone have an idea of how were going to get to New York? Jamie: '''A plane? '''Devin: Ok, so we can go to the town and get a taxi to get us to the nearest airport, I guess. Angel: '''Sounds good. Only other idea i've got is to portal jump. '''Devin: *looks at her curiously* Portal jump? Angel: '''Yes, portal jump. Do you not know what portal jumping is? '''Jamie: '''Well I don't. '''Angel: '''Do you want to know the way magicians do it or the way demigods do it? '''Devin: '''Well, since we're demigods, how about our way. '''Jamie: '''Um I don't think a portal is a good idea in the first place. '''Devin: Alright, so I guess we'll just do what we were planning to do before. Alicia*she nods* Let's just stick with the stuff we know, no need for unnecessary casualties. *she smiles* Jamie: '''Agreed. '''Devin: Alright, so lets headout. *they travel to the airport and take a plane as far as they can get to Kansas City where they decide to stay for the night and get a plane tomorrow* The next day... Angel: ''*wakes up* good moring!'' Alicia:'' '''*she wakes up and stretches* ''Morning. '''Devin: ''*wakes up and yawns*'' Angel: *streches* Jamie: ''*She awakens and yawns tiredly* Angel it is morning, must you be so peppy? ''*She stands up and brushes her hair* Alicia: *she yawns and nodds* ''It takes me at least 5 minutes to wake up,but we are on a quest so...*she looks at Devin* What next boss? '''Devin:' Um...*looks around*...We should probably get another flight to get closer to New York. Angel: '''*nods* it would be a good idea *looks up and mumbles to herself* it looks like it going to rain. '''Jamie: '''Sweet another plane ride! '''Alicia:'' *she nods and looks at angel* '' What'd you say Angel? Angel: '''nothing. '''Devin: I'm pretty there is going to be a storm soon. *as he says this, five chaos nymphs giggle from thier hiding places behind them* Angel: ''*hears the choas nymphs, and grabs her sword* what was that? '''Alicia:' she turns around and pulls out a braclet and necklace turning them into a sword and sheild. Jamie: ''*She turns fast towards the nymphs* Devin do you know what it was? '''Devin:' *''pulls out his sword while smiling from the corner of his mouth*'' They're chaos nymphs. They're clever but weak, but that won't stop them from attacking us. Angel: '''*nods* Their weak spot is the small of the back. I remember reading about them with Thoth when I was six. '''Jamie: ''*She grips her dagger which is in her boot and pulls it out*'' Alicia'': '''she swings her sword as one of them come at her "''They're fast!" '''Devin: *one of the nymphs charges him but he quickly rolls out of the way and stabs it in the chest* Is that all you got? Angel: ''*slices one of the nymphs and mumbles something in ancient egyptian, which causes another nymph to go dissinagrate*'' Alicia:'' *She chops off a nymphs head and stabs another in it's heart killing it. *'' Jamie: ''She stabs a nymph in the temple and removes her dagger from it's head kicking it in the chest causing it to fall down disintegrating'' Angel:'' *after the last nymph has died, she turns back to the group* Well, that was fun.'' Devin: ''*sighs but is still smiling*'' No kidding.